Singing
by just like honey 16
Summary: A brief excerpt from a scene of a story I've been thinking about, an original character with elements from tv shows, movies and other stuff i like enjoy and review


She struts in, clad in a leather form fitting cat suit, with the zipper at the top pulled down a bit to show her cleavage, enough to make any easily distracted boy stare. Rosie of course does this on purpose, she knows how stupid certain boys are and she can tell how to make boys sing. Icicle Jr. quickly takes notice of her and stares just as she predicted. Nightwing and some of the other team veterans are wary of letting her interrogate him. After seeing the footage of what she did in Tokyo, they're on their toes on the methods she'll use.

"Well, well, well, and who might you just be…" Icicle leers at her.

"Me?" she pauses mockingly places a hand on her chest. "Well, I'm the girl sent in to interrogate you" she walks around him removing her gloves.

"No babe I guessed that, but I wanna know the name that I'll be screaming later" he leans forward towards her and stares at her cleavage trying his best to flirt with her.

On the other side of the two way mirror; Nightwing, Red Arrow, Robin, Connor, Wally West and Blue Beetle, watch in annoyance as Jr. Leers at their newest teammate. Impulse just leans back in a chair eating popcorn watching in fascination, like it's a movie.

"This is so retro, I've never seen an interrogation before, is this gonna be one of those good cop, bad cop things? Is Rosie good cop or bad cop?" he rambles on, the older members quickly flash him a glance to shut up and he shrinks down and goes back to eating.

"This interrogation is meaningless, it would be more useful to interrogate with more prejudice." The scarab echoes in Jamie's mind. "Will you shut up I'm sure Rosie's got this." Jamie whispers out loud. The others glance at him, then quickly ignore it and go back to watching Rosie and Jr.

"So where you from babe, and how'd you to work those goody two shoes" Jr. points to the mirror, while some of the others grow frustrated.

"Well… it wasn't really my original intention to work with them, but when your help is needed, it's considered rude not to help where I come from." She casually replies back sitting down across from him and crossing her legs.

"And where that might be?" He leans forward and whispers to her.

"A place where men chew up boys like you and pick their teeth with your bones." She stands up and gently whispers back at him. "A place where babes like me are taught many things and develop special…" She pauses trying to think of a word. "Talents…you might call them, I have many of them"

"Really babe, tell me more…" Icicle thinks nothing of her remarks before of her home planet, and focuses more on the way her ass moves in her black leather suit.

"Well I have a talent for making boys like you sing." She pulls his chair out and leans forward face to face with him.

"Interesting, I can't wait to sing for you babe, how long till you sing for me too?" Misreading her meaning, he merely thinks of her threat as innuendo as Rosie of course intended.

Smiling at him giving Icicle hope that what hopes will happen, happens he, (and the others behind the mirror) are obviously surprised when she places her hand gently behind his head and leans in making Jr. thinking that he was about to receive a kiss, when she then quickly rams his head into the table.

"Ow! What the hell babe? I thought you know we were gonna, uh you know?" he asks as he gets up and rubs his head annoyed.

She pouts at him then pins him to the wall with her forearm. "Sorry baby, but you're not my type." She looks to the mirror and winks at the others. Impulse and Jamie blush while the others smirk.

Between gasps of air Jr. seems confused and asks her "But… what about… your talents… I thought… you could… make guys… sing?" he chokes out.

"Oh… you meant it that way, well, that is a talent of mine sweetie don't you misunderstand that" she whispers. "But the singing I'm talking about is where you tell me everything you know about the Light's partner or I'll slit your fucking throat… that's another one of my talents, I'm an excellent killer." She lets go of him letting him fall to the ground and steps left hand with her heels embedded with a blade.

"See here darling" she responds mockingly to him "I'm not like one of those goody to shoes" she points to the mirror. "You were referring to, no honey, I'm nothing like them or the league or anybody else you can think of, I do what I think is best and right now it seems like cutting of your arm, because you're not talking." She replies flirtatiously to him bending down so he looks her right in the eye.

The boys on the other side tense up not knowing if she's playing or not.

"Have you ever seen a sword fight?" she asks him, he shakes his head no. "Well…" she stands up and walks away from him swaying her hips. "… A good sword fight is a sight to behold and it's almost like an art or a dance if you will. The clashing of metal is the symphony while two partners interact, clashing with one another…" she reminisces dreamily. "Anyway the reason I bring this up is because I'm thinking what you'll sing when my sword collides with your arms, or legs, your neck or your head." She walks up to him and places her hand on his face he recoils from her touch afraid yet intrigued by her calm yet deadly threats.

"Baby I suggest you start talking soon or I'll have to go and get my sword and you wouldn't want to get rid of that arm will you? No, you'll need that later to take care of that" she points to his lower abdomen, Jr. quickly looks up blushing and embarrassed at his excitement from watching Rosie walk around the room, swinging her hips from side to side. "No you wouldn't want that would you, you'll want to have it for whenever you're thinking of me" she whispers in his ear. "Icy you need to start talking or I'll take care of it for you" she pulls out a knife to emphasize her point.

Soon after Icicle Jr. reveals everything he knows (which isn't much) to Rosie.


End file.
